Sakura Sensei
by VesperChan
Summary: A Sakura Kakashi ageswap where Sakura is the sensei and Kakashi is the student. KakashiSakura with minor ItachiSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Sensei**

A Sakura Kakashi ageswap where Sakura is the sensei and Kakashi is the student.

* * *

"I can't take it any more, you have to do something."

Sakura looked up form her papers, pushing back a stray bang that had fallen into her line of vision. Sasuke stood in front of her desk with a deeper than usual scowl set into his features.

Sakura was used to seeing her teammate in less than spirited moods, but most of the time it was for stupid reasons like, 'the sky is too blue today,' or 'theres's tray grass in my way,' or 'people in my clan don't respect me because my younger brother is going to be the next hokage and I'm only an super S class ANBU who has killed more people than exist in the village.' Sakura had grown to learn the many degrees of Sasuke's mood, and could tell when something was genuinely bothering him instead of just lightly annoying him.

Today was one of _those_ days.

"Do you want to take a seat?"

"I want to take a solo mission far away from here."

Sakura smiled to herself. "Why, some girl giving you trouble again?"

Sasuke almost smiled, and by almost smiled, that meant his frown became less severe. "Hn, if only it were that simple. Most don't bother me anymore considering the standard I've set for myself."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That kind of hubris will come back to bite you in the ass one day. It's not like we were ever dating."

"No, but to say you were teammates with the fifth Hokage back in her genin days works wonders on turning down lesser kunochi."

Sakura fingered the edge of her robes, wondering if she could get away from them for a while. She was due for a break, and with Itachi helping out as her apprentice to the Hokage position, there was less and less work for her to be busy with.

Itachi was too efficient for his own good. It didn't hurt that he was overly eager to please and show off to the rest of his clan. Most days Sakura would come in to the office to find it neater than when she left it with Itachi wide awake in front of her documents, having already sorted through two thirds of them for easier access. Like clockwork he would look up, grin and greet her, asking if she had a restful night before departing to see to the civilian complaints in person. (Some days he would even intercept her on her way out with a pre prepared lunch fancier than anything she could make herself with fresh cut flowers and a cloth napkin.)

His behavior wasn't normal. Most were not so familiar around her and treated her with a distance that could be considered borderline reverence. She thought to the shop keepers that wouldn't look her in the eye and kept their faces downcast while she passed by on the street. It had been a while since she visited any shops off the street, though.

It was almost lonely. She didn't like the title and the restrictions it came with, but she understood that such a role would have been too much for either of her wander lust filled teammates. Neither liked staying in one place for too long, Naruto especially. While he loved his village, there were a lot of bittersweet memories he wasn't comfortable with after loosing his dad. Since the war he had become a wanderer.

Forgetting herself for a moment, she looked back to Sasuke, remembering what he was doing in her office. "If it's not a girl then what are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"It's my genin team."

Sakura blinked. "You just got them, what's wrong?"

"They're driving me insane. I hate children, take them back."

Sakura should have seen this coming. Sasuke was not teacher material but they were short on teachers who were qualified to teach Uchiha clan members and he was more than qualified. Sasuke was one of the few sensei the Uchiha clan would accept as suitable for instructing the boy Obito. The Uchiha were picky like that, and only the Uchiha. They Hyuga weren't asses about insisting their kids be taught by other Hyuga, or the Nara's being taught by other Nara, just the Uchiha.

"They're not children, they're academy graduates who are now members of my village. They are ninja, same as you and me, they're just at a different level and need more guidance. That's why they have you. There are few alive who can boast of being able to go toe to toe with Sasuke Uchiha. You're the natural choice, especially for Obito. It's your clan, remember?"

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while, but his scowl did lessen. "I'm not saying I want to quit, but I need a break. Please can you find a mission for me to take for two weeks? I just need to…recharge. I'm not used to having students."

"What am I supposed to do with your students then? They need a teacher."

Sasuke shifted the weight of his body from one foot to the other. "The girl…Rin, she wants to be a medic. I think she would do well to have some exposure, and you've helped out other teams in the past."

Sakura squinted, looking closer at the Uchiha in front of her. She could have sworn he just asked her to cover his duties for two weeks because he had issues watching children, but that couldn't be true. Not even Sasuke was that much of an idiot. Naruto, maybe, but never Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Do you know what my role is here in the village?"

"Don't be smart with me. It's not an unreasonable request. Itachi does most of your work for you anyway."

"Because I'm needed at the hospital! I'm busy and I have duties that prevent me from taking on responsibilities I know I can't handle. I can't just take two days off for myself to watch your kids while you play hero in an exotic land where-"

"I'll bring you back that tea you really like. The kind that goes well with Omi's dango."

Sakura couldn't remember what she had been about to say, but it didn't seem important anymore. "…Tea _with_ the dango?"

"I could bring home dango too."

Sakura coughed into her hand, looking away. "Well, I think there is something I could find for you to keep busy with. Gaara kun said Suna had a problem with a missing nin this past month and he's been spotted hanging around the land of tea so…could you be ready to leave tomorrow?"

She felt a light breeze on her cheek and knew it was Sasuke thanking her before disappearing like a stray breeze, as if he had never been there to begin with.

Two weeks with the Uchiha prick's kids…huh, how hard could that be?

.

.

Kakashi was not a surly child; he was a blunt and pessimistic boy by nature, and people tended to get that confused with surly. It didn't help that he had low opinions of most people to begin with, and his instructor was no exception.

The _great_ Sasuek Uchiha had been called away on an urgent mission that only he could take and had dumped the three of them on another unlucky instructor that was going to be wholly incompetent. And it was so annoying how Rin and Obito were okay with that!

"I hope Sasuke sensei is going to be alright. It sounded like a dangerous mission," Rin cooed, holding her cheeks as they turned a darker shade.

That always happened when she thought of their teacher. The same thing happened when Obito talked to Rin, although the young Uchiha boy had gotten better about not turning into a tomato on a daily basis anymore. The pair of them were obnoxious, according to Kakashi. No one would ever catch _him_ going off like that.

"Do you know who the replacement is?" Obito asked, bumping Kakashi's shoulder.

"Why would I know that?" Kakashi replied in a bored tone, looking off towards the sky.

"I heard it was someone who knew medical jutsu, so maybe it's a nurse!" Rin sounded so excited Obito couldn't help but smile at her. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Great. A nurse if fine for you, but what will Obito and I be doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Medical jutsu is important for everyone to know a little about."

"It's a waste of time."

Rin looked upset and Obito gasped, turning around to glare at Kakashi. "Oi, don't be so harsh. You don't know anything more than we do, you said so yourself. It could be another legendary ninja like Naruto sama, he was teammates with Sasuke sensei after all."

It was no small secret that Obito idolized the blond teammate of their current hokage, even though he wasn't an Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki was a legend in his own right, having bested legendary enemies back in his ANBU days before he took up freelancing. The Nine tailed fox retainer had a story like reputation as a wandering hero that fascinated 99% of the academy students. Obito was no such exception.

Kakashi was.

"Your precious Naruto sama is away on missions again. He hasn't been back in the village for longer than two weeks in over a year. I wouldn't count on it."

Ignoring Obito's crest fallen expression, Rin's eyes began to sparkle with a far off daze . "Or maybe it's _Sakura_ sama."

Something in Kajashi's chest dropped and he felt his ears begin to grow warm. Quickly to hide it, he turned away from his teammates and coughed into his hand before bring up his mask over the bottom half of his face. "As if. That's even more unlikely."

Obito laughed in response to Kakashi's jab. "Yeah, but you got to admit, that would be super cool. Having the Hokage train you for two weeks? That would be the best!"

Kakashi wasn't about to agree with his teammate, even though that was the thought going through his head. Having his idol talk to him and teach him for two weeks would be a dream come true. But there was no way that Sakura sama would ever be able to-

"Yo," the cheerful pink haired medic greeted. She was all smiles as she appeared in a poof of white smoke that dissipated quickly. "Sorry to startle any of you, but Sasuke kun asked me to cover for him while he was away, so I'm gonna be your substitute for two weeks. Shall we begin with some stretches and move towards some assessment sparring?"

Rin had stars in her eyes and was close to hyperventilating. Obito was equal parts ecstatic and concerned with the well being of his favorite girl. That was a good thing, because it kept the young Uchiha from turning around to see the stunned expression of his only male teammate.

Poor Kakashi was frozen stiff with a nasty case of blush covering the whole front of his face from his neck to the tips of his ears.

_'Shit, shit, shit, shit, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming,I need to wake up, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, shit, shit, shit, OMG It's Sakura sama, I'm going to die, or maybe I am dead and this is heave or I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, oh shit, she's looking at me, I gotta be cool!'_

Rin was the first to move, latching onto Sakura and gushing forth a torrent of praises and admonitions to the older female. "When I grow up I want to be a splendid female healer like Sakura sama and maybe even be Hokage one day!"

Sakura smiled kindly, taking the young girl's hand in her own and shaking it politely. "You must be Rin, Sasuke told me about you. Being a healer is a nobel calling, but it is by no means an easy profession. Medics must be well rounded in medical expertise as well as the traditional ninja arts. After our spar I would like to talk with you more about this, but I fear I may be neglecting the boys."

"No-no, Sakura sama!" Obito chirped, more pleased by how happy Rin was than anything else. "Medicine is something all ninja should have a basic understanding of, right Kakashi?"

Kakashi couldn't even move, but lucky for him, Obito wasn't paying attention.

"I want to do what Rin's doing too, even though I don't plan on being a medic. I want to lead the Uchiha clan some day in the future and be as splendid a ninja as Sasuke sensei and Itachi san."

Sakura smiled down at the cheerful young Uchiha. "Ah, Sasuke told me about you too. I can pick out Rin easy enough, but you must be Obito Uchiha. That means the last person here is…"

Her eyes fixed on him and he was instantly reminded of mint green sea glass that had been turned over and over by the waves over decades only to wash up along the shores of Wave where his father often took him between missions. She had eyes like sea glass, bright, beautiful, and polished to perfection through perseverance. No wonder this woman was Hokage. Her smile stretched farther and he caught himself staring at those full rose colored lips.

"Kakashi Hatake, I knew your father before he retired. He was fun to have on missions. I hope to get to know you better in these next couple of weeks."

She then turned her attention back to the group as a whole, and when she did the crystal earrings that matched the jewel centered on her forehead winked in the sunlight. He remembered his father telling me about how their Hokage was so talented she had developed a process for crystalizing chakra that could be crushed and consumed for emergency purposes. It was a difficult process that required perfect chakra control, and up until then had been thought impossible. When she caught him staring, she winked, and her earrings caught the sunlight just right once mask started to grow hot over his face.

She was so cool.

Sakura clapped her hands and instructed them to move out around the field and stretch before starting. To test them she pulled out a pair of silver bells, each one tied to a red string she held between her fingers.

"Here is your challenge." She waved the bells so that they made noise. "If you can grab one of these off me I'll buy you lunch. I won't run away, so if you want, come at me. You have until noon to try and get one of these from me. When she caught Kakashi looking again she winked once more before whistling loud. "Begin."

The three of them scattered into the underbrush and cloaked themselves as best as they could. Kakashi went low, Obito stayed level, and Rin took the high ground. Obito was the one to move first, but he was cocky and star struck, so his attack was equal parts pitiful and painful to watch. Rin cried out and Sakura leapt into action. The two engaged in mid air before Sakura flicked the younger girl away with two fingers. It wasn't deadly, but it was enough to send the girl off balance. Kakashi caught Sakura look to Obito as Rin began to fall. Her lips curved into a secret smile when she saw him run after her and catch her before the ground could break her back.

"One, two, hmm, I thought there were three of you." Sakura stood confidently in the center of a clearing and Kakashi stiffened, a bit intimidated by her proximity to his hiding position. Could she hear his heart beating so loud?

Her eyes flickered from one direction to the next, scanning area after area. With a sigh she rolled her shoulders back and then brought them forward to tug on her gloves. "I don't see him, so that must mean there's only one place left for him to be."

Kakashi's heart dropped in his chest.

"**_Shannaro_**!"

The earth opened up around him with an angry groan, bending to the will of one mighty fist. There was nothing solid for him to hold onto as she came after him. Debris and dirt rose up in mammoth fractures on either side of him, exposing him for both his teammates and his substitute sensie to see.

She zeroed in on him and made her way over with carefully placed steps among the rubble. She seemed so delicate in her posture, so angelic in her carriage. When she stood over him though, she was a queen on the ruins of her enemies. It was no wonder this person was their hokage. Who could stand against her might?

A stray breeze blew her bangs off to the side and the bulk of her hair followed, dancing around her face. Kakashi saw the corners of her lips twitch upwards even more as her eyes dazzled with mischief. Chuckling low in the back of her throat she bent at the waist and flicked his forehead protector with two fingers. "Found you," she sang with a voice full of mirth.

Kakashi's face was so red it was a wonder he didn't pass out.

Suddenly there was smoke and Obito was behind Kakashi, pulling him away. Rin zipped in front of their line of vision, running a line of explosive tags through the rubble. Still dazed, his body remembered the motions even when his mind wouldn't. Kakashi twisted and turned towards his teammate and ran with Obito to take cover.

A stray kuni came for them and Kakashi moved to deflect it before it could hit Obito. Growling, he dragged the Uchiha behind a tree while Rin cried out, setting the tags all off in a blaze of combustion and fire. When the dust and smoke cleared There was a large slab of earth where Sakura had once stood. The grass had been burnt away and its stone surface was sufficiently charred. It tilted to the side and then crashed noisily down, revealing an unharmed Sakura with her arms cross over her chest. Her serious expression broke a second later, and sweet laughter filled the air, unsettling the three genin.

Sakura stifled her laughs and clapped her hands. "Well done, that's what I wanted to see." Checking the sun to see the time, she unhooked the bells from her belt and tossed them up into the air. Rin was quick to catch them and hold them close to her chest. She smiled up at Sakura in delight and the older woman smiled back. "I'm impressed with the level of team work you've built up so far in spite of Sasuke's tutelage. You three work well together, or you at least have the capabilities to. I think that deserves some lunch."

Obito's cheeks were a bit flushed as he stepped forward. "Bu-but we didn't beat you."

Sakura reached out and ruffled the kid's hair. "No offense, but it's a bit early for that dream. You earned your bells by showing off your teamwork. A ninja that abandons his friends is worse than trash. I want my village filled with fine ninja who will protect and treasure one another." She set her gaze on Kakashi and he could see the corners of her eyes crease in a subtle smile that didn't move her mouth. He liked to believe it was a smile meant only and all for him. "It would be an honor to have lunch with you."

His chest felt light.

"Ah, but we didn't bring lunch," Rin mused.

Sakura waved a hand in a dismissive motion. "Being Hokage should come with a few perks." She flashed a small mirror towards the sky and seconds later a dark brown messenger hawk landed. Kakashi and Obito recognized it right away as one that belonged to the Uchiha clan. Sakura wrote something on a scroll and attached it to his leg, sending it off. Once the hawk was out of sight she moved back to where they had first met and pulled out a bag filled with waters. She tossed one to each and then plopped down under the shade of a nearby tree.

"Of this has been fun. I can't remember the last time I was out and enjoying myself." She fanned herself absently. "It's enjoyable, don't you think?"

Rin was close to sit down next to the older woman. No one could miss the stars in her eyes. "Tell me about being Hokage and chief medic and the strongest woman alive as well as one of the legendary second generation Sanin. Do you have many admirers? Where do you buy your groceries? Are you friends with the Kazekage from Suna? What shampoo and conditioner do you use?"

Kakashi inched closer, interested in hearing the answer to any of the above mentioned questions. It was at times like these he thanked his father for his excellent memory-otherwise he would have to look like an idiot as he took down notes. It was really important to know these sort of things.

Sakura raised a single brow. "It's a lot more bothersome and boring than you think. Our lovely village has been free of war for so long, I'm practically a figurehead. I do more paperwork than anything."

This time it was Obito who spoke up. "Eh, but you're so powerful. Being Hokage has to be more than just paperwork."

"The Hokage needs to be powerful because she represents the village as a whole, and acts as a deterrent towards those who would consider bringing ill to my village. The Hokage must be powerful for this reason primarily. The council of elders keeps this in mind when selecting an heir. That's why, even if all I ever do is paperwork, I still need to always be the best I can be in order to protect and scare off enemies."

"Do you miss it?"

Sakura turned to look over at Kakashi with a curious expression. Kakashi blushed, having had no intention of speaking up in the first place. Rin and Obito knew it was a rare thing for him to voice his thoughts and opinions. He should have kept his mouth shut but he was just too curious.

"Miss what, Kakashi?"

The way she said his name made his knees weak. Good thing he was sitting down. "Not being Hokage. Do you miss being ANBU or just a regular nin?"

She didn't answer right away. Instead she nodded slowly and let her eyes roam her surroundings, detached and unseeing while her mind worked. Throwing her hands behind her head and crossing her legs at the ankles she settled into a more comfortable position before answering.

"I don't know. Sometimes, maybe, but not really. I want to be useful to this place, and if it that means being a paper pusher that sends her friends out to battle while she reclines into satin cushions…" A dark look crossed her eyes, but was gone before Kakashi could properly observe it. "Ah, if that's how it is, then so be it. I can sacrifice my pride if that's what they need of me. I appreciate this sort of break, though. I'm thankful for this peace."

Peace meant something more to her, since their village had been a war during her childhood. She grew up in war and was shaped by it. By the time Kakashi was born the war was in the last stages, and by the time he was a child it was nearly through. If he stopped to think about it, the age gap wasn't that extreme as he first thought. She just seemed older on account of her responsibilities. His eyes were fixed to her like metal to magnet as her smile widened at something in front of her.

"Ah, didn't I say there were perks?" she laughed, leaning forward. A moment later a black clad nin dropped down in front of her with a stack of lunch-boxes. Rin and Obito both gasped at the sight of him while Kakashi only raised a single brow. He hadn't been that stealthy if Sakura detected him, so it was nothing to get excited about.

Sakura looked surprised to see who it was.

"Eh, Itachi, what are _you_ doing here?"

The Uchiha prodigy smiled pleasantly. "I'm here to deliver you your lunch, Sakura sama. Don't I always?"

Sakura eyed the younger male wearily. "I thought you would be busy with the extra duties. You didn't have to personally see to something like this. You can send someone else and save yourself the trouble."

Still smiling, Itachi began to unclip the lunch boxes so that they separated evenly. "Really, it's no trouble at all," he said while handing Rin and Obito a lunchbox. Not once did his eyes leave Sakura's face.

Something inside Kakashi felt unsettled. When Itachi Uchiha turned to hand Kakashi his lunchbox, it became obvious to the younger why he disliked the new arrival so easily. Kakashi reached for his lunchbox but didn't take it, causing Itachi to break his gaze from the Hokage to see what the matter was. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, making sure his dislike was made evident. Itachi slowly reflected the gesture with his own cold obsidian orbs, but never dropped his smile.

A silent message was communicated there and then.

They were the same. They both wanted something near unattainable, and neither was willing to share.

.

.

* * *

Kakashi and Itachi always did seem like likely rivals, but I like them better this way.

I really wanted to be able to update BT this week but finals are still kicking my atoms out of wack and the writing isn't done. I'm done with two classes and have three to go, so soon I'll be free. A week from now I hope to have updates.

In the meantime, I decided to present you with something I worked on a while back. I didn't know if I would publish it or leave it in my word doc file, but this much is fine to publish. I had this whole backstory as to how Sakura became Hokage and why she is stepping down at so young an age, but I don't know if that is something people would want to read. If it is, let me know!

Possible additions to the series include Kazekage Gaara kun, and a pair of reanimated Hokages plus Madara Uchiha-who was the second Hokage in my version and not an ass. But I like young Kakashi and even young Itachi. We shall see if this goes anywhere.

Vesper Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

There had been four Hokage to go before her, all splendid and excellent enough to be considered legends. Naruto's father had been the Hokage that brought her up once she was picked out as a candidate alongside her teammates. The war that took him made her kage to the land of fire. But that had been several years ago, and the Necromancy war was beginning to become more than a memory in the minds of her people. They had all lived through it, and they would carry the scars with them for as long as they lived, but they were beginning to believe in the peace that came about as a result of the war's end. People were starting to relax, and it pleased Sakura to see it as she hid in the branches of a tree at the edge of the training grounds.

"Sakura sensei, what are you doing?" Obito asked.

Sakura grinned to herself before peering down at the lone Uchiha boy with goggles hanging around his neck. He fumbled with them absently, holding them up to his eyes before lowering them again.

"You've sharp eyes, Obito chan."

The Uchiha grinned, pleased with the praise. "Sure do, soon I'll be able to activate my sharingan. Itachi had his awakened well before my age, so I need to hurry up."

Sakura leapt down and landed into a crouch. Stray leaves fell after her, but she didn't move. Obito shuffled from one foot to the other, wondering if something was the matter.

Finally, her lips twitched. "Hey, I know it's good to be the best you can, and to strive for greater things, but be careful with your spirit, okay. Don't compare yourself to others and get down about it. You're you. You go your own pace and make your own mark on the world. I know Sasuke won't tell you this, so I think it is important someone says it. You will find the strength within you to when the time is right."

Obito frowned. "Don't you want me to become strong, sensie?"

"Not if that's your end goal. Power is a means, not an end. I only seek power so that I might have it to defend my friends and family. They are my end goal. Power is worth nothing if it isn't used the right way. You should want to get better and become more powerful so that you can protect the people you love. You have a bit heart, Obito. You love a lot, so I see you becoming a very powerful ninja in the future."

Obito couldn't find the words to respond. He felt oddly like crying but didn't want to admit it. His home was cold and no one had ever spared such words for him before. Just then, a girl in civilian clothes noticed them and called out, running across the dusty street and into the grass to meet them. Rin pounced on Sakura, wrapping her arms around her neck before jumping back and laughing nervously.

That seemed to snap Obito back to life.

"What are you guys doing here? Training isn't until tomorrow."

Sakura traced a finger down the side of her neck. "I was doing surveillance. I have a D ranked mission lined up for tomorrow and I wanted some insight beforehand." She then narrowed her eyes and grinned slyly. "If we do well, I want to talk to Itachi about maybe attempting a short C rank. He's going to be angry at me for wanting to leave, but it's just escort."

"Out of the village with the Hokage? Have you ever done that before?" Rin asked in a breath.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "I've never had my own team, so no, but I've been on plenty of D and C ranked escort missions before. Does that sound like something you're up for?" When both ninja nodded eagerly she made up her mind. "Two out of three says yes. I'll just have to ask Kakashi chan about it when I see him next. Maybe I should do that before heading back. You two have any ideas where I could find the guy?"

Rin giggled and Obito rolled his eyes. "He's probably taking care of his dad. I saw the old man at the bar earlier. It doesn't take Kakashi long to sniff out his father, but it can take a while before he manages to drag the old man home.

Sakura's eyes crinkled in memory.

Sakumo Hatake was a blast from the past when she was still a child. He had been an influential figure in her development as a shinobi, as well as a friend during the last war. Since his wife's death he had retired from the deep ANBU ranks and relaxed into a less stressful way of life that involved a lot of merry drinking with friends and old stories. It had been a long time since she had last heard those stories.

Obito hadn't said which bar, and there were many, but Sakura knew where to look for the old white fang, or at least her feet did since she ended up outside the building before too long. It was evening, but it wasn't late so the interior was mostly open and devoid of customers. The man behind the counter spotted her in the doorway and choked on his greeting. Sakura smiled, tapping her lips and made the motion for silence. The bartender, a dark haired youth, nodded.

Finding the figure she sought, Sakura slid into the booth across from him and grabbed the book out of his hands with a mischievous laugh. The frustrated expression on his face melted into one of surprise, and then delight.

"Sakura chan!" he was one of the few to remember her from before the time she donned the robes. "What are you doing here?" he laughed.

"Looking for something good to read. Any recommendations?"

"I don't know. Naruto kun's material has been rather interesting."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If he starts writing smut like the pervy sage I swear I'll drag his ass back and beat him into the ground so far he won't remember Japanese."

Sakumo laughed at this. "That sounds like that Sakura chan I remember. It seems like just yesterday you were this cute little thing all dressed up in ninja gear too big for you, stuck between two knuckleheads."

"I still feel that way," Sakura sighed, fingering her robes. "But speaking of cute little things, I've found one of my own you'll be interested in hearing about."

Sakumo waved to the bartender for two drinks, over his shoulder. "Oh really, go on."

Sakura felt comfortable with the way his eyes smiled for her. When she was younger it wasn't shameful to admit she had a crush on the much older nin, even after he started dating his future wife. Sakumo was sort of a hunk back in the day before age and stress caught up with him. Kakashi would be a looker one day too, he had the right bone structure for it.

"You know my knuckle headed team mate, the Uchiha? He got tired of his genin team and forced them on me while he's on mission. I was actually looking for the third member of said team so I could tell him about a mission I have lined up for us tomorrow. I thought it would be troublesome, but I'm actually enjoying it."

"You were always good with children."

Sakura made a face. "I never remembered wanting ones of my own, though."

Sakumo made a suggestive face. "Kids of your own or a genin team? Cause I can't help you with genin teams, but if you wanted babes of your own…"

Sakura's face turned a shade of pink, but she laughed anyway. "You _have_ been reading those trashy novels, haven't you? You're horrible."

Sakumo pouted. "You sound like my son. The pair of you are such prudes."

The drinks came and Sakura reached for hers. "I'm your Hokage, remember to show a little respect, even if you can remember me from back when my shoes didn't fit."

The pair laughed together and then sipped at their sake. Sakumo was the one that cleared his throat to speak first. "So, how is my adorable child doing? I've heard from Sasuke that he can be a handful, but he going to be a splendid ninja if my genes have anything to say about it."

"I don't doubt it. I see a lot of him in you. You raised the kid well."

"I don't know about that. Since his early childhood, Kakashi has always been a very independent and self-confident individual, at times he even appears arrogant and condescending. Sometimes it's freaky, but then they tell me he's a genius."

Sakumo took another long gulp before exhaling.

"But that's just him trying to be me, I guess. He tries so hard thinking he has to prove himself, but I love him all the same. I wish he would call me oto-san more often in that cute monotone voice of his. I don't mind even being hit if it's from him."

Sakura forced back a snort as she watched her old time mentor descend into that loving father mode he had become well known for. Sakumo was crazy for his kid. Reaching across the table Sakura pat the older male on his shoulder as he collapsed into muffled sobs. He came up from time to time to drown his sobs with more sake, content to wallow in his failure as a 'daddy' while Sakura relaxed in her seat with her own drink.

An hour or so later and they were both further into their drinks, but Sakumo was the only one still sobbing about various regrets in life, some of them funny, other less so. Not telling his wife he loved her the day she died in an accident, not being able to save friends, being injured during the last days of the Necromancer War, not being able to be a greater weapon for his village and a better father to his son.

"Maybe then you wouldn't have had to…"

Sighing Sakura reached over and flicked the older man with her two fingers, cutting his words short. "Stop that now, you're worse than Might Dai I swear. I'm here now and there is nothing you should feel guilty about. You gave it your all and you should take pride in that. I'm proud of you." Something at the front of the bar caught her eye, making her lips curl upwards. "And your son is proud of you too, I'm sure."

"If only, ah my precious boy being proud of his father, that would make me happier than anything."

"Who would be proud of a drunk?" Kakashi asked bluntly, standing behind his father.

Sakumo turned with a bright smile plastered across his face. His cheeks were red form the alcohol and his moves were a little sloppy as he turned and lunged for his son. Kakashi was quick to sidestep, wasting no unnecessary movements. Sakumo feel on his face out of the seat and Sakura had to try hard not to laugh. A muffled chuckle escaped however and Kakashi looked up to notice her for the first time.

"Sa-s-Sakura sensie," he gasped.

Said sensie held up to fingers in a V formation. "Yo," she greeted with a smile. "I was looking for you. I thought I would waste less time if I just let you come to me. You're dad is fun to hang out with."

"You were looking for me?" Kakashi asked hesitantly, pulling his dad out of the booth and throwing the old man over his shoulder before climbing into the newly occupied seat. "Why?"

"Mission for tomorrow. I told your teammates already, but it's D class, nothing worth getting excited for, but if we do well, there is a C rank mission that comes the day after. I wanted to give you a heads up as soon as possible."

"What is the C ranked mission?"

"Escort, or rather a reverse escort. They're seeking political asylum for speaking out against the Mizukage and we're picking them up from a safe-house. It's all very covert and they are shinobi as well, so it should be safe enough. If information turns out to have been leaked it could turn into a B ranked mission quick enough."

"But aren't B ranked missions for…" Kakashi's eyes went wide. "Oh."

Sakura's eyes seemed playful. "It won't go to B, they're not that important, and besides, _I'll_ be there with you."

The red coloring returned to his face and he tried to hide it by pulling his mask up, but Sakura had already seen it.

"You're not coming down with a fever or something, are you Kakashi kun?" she reached out to brush the palm of her hand across his forehead and then to the side of his face for comparison. His blush intensified.

From in the background a group of shinobi came in, laughing loudly about something one said to the other.

"You're warm, but I don't think it's too bad. Maybe you just run hot."

Kakashi nodded furiously, grateful for the excuse. "Yes, I'm like my father in that way. We're both hot, I mean you run hot, no, you're hot, I oh." Kakashi choked, turning to the side and pretending to go into a coughing fit. A moment later he looked up with a serene expression. Closing his eyes he nodded. "My father and I both run on high temperatures. That is normal for us."

"If you say so."

Sakura waved her hand absently in front of her face before pausing to look back at Kakashi's father who was passed out against the wall from his son's toss. She pointed to the older man.

"Do you have to deal with him like that often?"

Kakashi looked back at his father and sighed. "All the time, unfortunately."

Sakura hummed something under her breath before reaching into her pocket and pulling out some change to toss onto the table for their drinks. She then moved towards Sakumo and lifted him up over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes that didn't weigh anything. Smiling brightly, she turned back towards Kakashi and waved. "Where do you live?"

Kakashi felt terrible in more ways than one. His body was not built to withstand this level of internal conflict over and over again. He should have adapted by now, it had been nearly a week, but when she was around him the hurricane in his belly was still as violent as ever.

He looked back over his shoulders as the pink haired medic wove through the streets with his father over her shoulder. She was wearing a hood pulled low to hide her trademark locks, making her look like just another civilian. But even with her hair hidden, she was still recognizable on some level.

Most shinobi could recognize her as a fellow nin just by the way she walked. Shinobi walked differently from civilians and non ninja folk. Coupled with her walk and bombshell body, the thing that gave her away most of all was the limp body she so effortlessly carried. Few women could pull that off and still look like they were strolling through a garden.

Kakashi hurried to lead her to the apartment he shared with his father. Twisting his key into the lock he pushed open the front door, minding it as it squeaked, and then moved aside to make room for his sensei and father. Sakura was silent as she crossed the room to a couch already made up and indented with the familiar curves of an old man's body. It was a favorite resting place for the old man, even more favored than the bed that was hardly used anymore.

Kakashi was quick to dark into the kitchen before Sakura could finish settling Sakumo into place. "I'll make tea," he exclaimed.

"Shhh," Sakura winced.

Kakashi waved off her concern. "He'll be out like a light. He wasn't always a deep sleeper, but he is when he's had booze. He's too dependent on the stuff and drinks it all the time."

Sakura nodded, noticing the empty bottles lying around. "Don't begrudge an old man his vices. Sometimes that's all we can do to keep the demons at bay. Your father wrestle with a lot of guilt. This is how he copes."

Kakashi paused in the preparation of their tea to see that Sakura had moved away from his father to the mantle where a collection of photos sat in their frames. There was a far away look in her eyes and somehow they seemed glassy as she stood fixated on a photo of the Hyuga teams from back during the war. Parting her lips she reached up to touch the place where the Hyuga heiress's face was in the photo.

Kakashi remembered his father telling him about how the girl had died to save Naruto sama's life, and that her younger cousin went on the lead the house in a reversal of tradition, on account of the disability done to the younger sister. The Hyuga were in slim numbers since the war, worse off than the Uchiha.

Hinata. That had been the girl's name, and she had been Sakura's age. He wondered how well Sakura knew the Hyuga, but dared not ask. There was something holy and reverent in the way she watched the unmoving faces in the photos, seemingly expecting them to move again. It was the same way his father watched photos of his mother and other friends the old man had that had died in the war or on other missions. Kakashi couldn't understand the feeling, having never lost anyone so important aside from his mother, but that had happened before he could remember the woman properly. He had never felt a powerful loss.

Kakashi set the things he needed on a wooden tray and brought it over to the low table behind where Sakura stood. "The tea is ready," he announced, his voice softer than before.

When Sakura turned around though, it looked like she had never been moved at all. Her expressions were soft and her posture relaxed. Maybe he had imagined it all. Sakura was their kage, and the Hokage was supposed to be emotionally strong.

"Thank you, Kakashi kun. This is nice. I'm quite a fan of good tea, and this rose hip smells too fresh to be imported."

Kakashi nodded to a back window where plants spilled out. "My old man grows them."

Sakura nodded. "Rose hip is very soothing to troubled minds. I will have to make a note to plant some myself. I hate having to wait for imports. Sasuke kun said he would bring me back some, but that teme will likely forget the dango." Sakura _tisked_ to herself, her eyes falling partly shut. "Typical. I might have gone crazy if Obito turned out to be anything like my teammate."

"You don't get along well with Sasuke sensei?" Kakashi scooted closer. This sounded like good gossip.

"He's Sasuke. I'm probably the only one who gets along well with the brat. He's so difficult."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, we noticed, but Rin's in love with him and Obito looks up to him cause he is an Uchiha."

"And you? Are you the only one to see through to who Sasuke kun really is?"

The younger shinobi peered down into his tea, thinking over his next few words carefully. "Sasuke Sensei is a very talented shinobi who has done much to keep this village safe, but as a teacher…" Kakashi looked up locking eyes with his Hokage. "He sucks ass."

Sakura laughed deep and full, slapping a hand over her mouth a moment too late, forgetting the sleeping figure behind her. She looked back, but Sakumo hadn't stirred. Her shoulders shook as she fought to keep another outburst at bay, not wanting to wake Sakumo.

"I love it," she whispered through her fingers. "That's so true. Ohmy oh, wow, eh, that was just what I needed to hear. You're right, he is so not teacher material. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did before demanding a break. He's nominated your group for the chunin exams and I thought it was just because he wanted you all promoted as quickly as possible, but I see now that he wasn't mistaken when he said you were a talented bunch."

"The exams are coming up soon, but Sasuke Sensei said it would be in Suna this year. Will he come back in time to take us?"

"He will. It's only a month away. Sasuke can't stay gone that long."

"Will you be there?"

Sakura blinked. "At the exams? Yes…but I will have to come back for the month long training to watch my village. I'll be there to see you all in action, though, don't worry."

Kakashi nodded slowly. "You never went through the exams, did you?" he asked hesitantly.

Something dark flickered behind her eyes and her smile was tight for a moment before she relaxed back into the Sakura who laughed at her ass sucking teammate. He felt bad for disturbing that peace, if only for a moment.

"Ah, twelve to ten years ago I was promoted, but I was no older than you are now. Times were different. The village was promoting anyone they could just so they could justify throwing them at the enemy during the war. I wasn't a chunin when they gave me that rank, but I learned fast. Desperation is a good teacher. Be thankful you're not in such a situation."

"Hai," he said, reacting before thinking. Her voice carried authority towards the end and he was painfully reminded how much older she was than him, not only in age but experience. There was a twelve year age gap, but those from the war aged differently. 'T_he weight of ghosts will do that to you,'_ his father had once said.

"Speaking of duties," Sakura tapped the edge of the table and rose. "I've been neglecting mine. Since you are good to go, I will get things in order for our missions and speak to Itachi about the upcoming exams."

Something twinged inside his chest when she said Itachi's name with such familiarity. It wasn't odd or out of place, considering that he was her heir and future successor, so of course they would be close. They worked together and spent a lot of time together. It would be weird if she didn't sound familiar with the lucky Uchiha. And even if he wasn't the heir to the Hokage mantle, Itachi was Sasuke's brother, so Sakura probably knew him from even before he was appointed. And it wasn't like it was bad that she was so closer to Iitachi, it was just….upsetting for some reason.

He swallowed to wet his dry throat and tried to say something, but Sakura reached out to ruffle his hair and there was no way he could form coherent words anymore. His mind was a dazed mess as she said something and then left on her own. By the time Kakashi recovered and turned around to bid her farewell, she was gone.

* * *

.

* * *

She thought she was being quiet, and she was, but he had been looking for her. Sakura squinted as the lights came on in her office and shot a hand up in front of her face the shield her eyes.

"Was that necessary?" she huffed.

"You're working in the dark," Itachi answered with an innocent expression. If Sakura didn't know him better, she would have assumed he liked seeing her flustered and caught off guard on account of how often he was the reason behind her less graceful moments. But Itachi cared too much for her, there was no denying it. His attention to her health and comfort was borderline creepy.

"Maybe I like working in the dark. What are you doing back here so late? You should be home with your family. They're lonely without Sasuke."

"No, I'm fairly certain that they are enjoying the absence of children and attempting to make more."

Sakura paused in what she was doing, her fingers going slack as a packet of papers fell to the ground and scattered. Her cheeks were bright red, tinting the tops of her ears just a bit. When she looked up at Itachi his face remained impassive.

"A joke, Sakura sama." When Sakura still didn't move Itachi let go of the smile he had been holding back. "I can tell jokes from time to time."

"Gods, Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing her chest in an effort to calm her heart. "Don't do that to me. I thought you were-oh I don't want to know what your parents do or what anyone's parents do. That's too much."

"I thought it was funny since my parents are adamant about being done with children of their own. They now want Sasuke and I to be married for grandkids."

Sakura chuckled, remembering how Sasuke complained about the same thing. "Yes, I know. Poor Sasuke kun hated going home after he turned eighteen if he didn't have a girlfriend."

"Which was all the time, since Sasuke nii never had a woman of his own."

"He dated Karin for a time."

"Karin stalked my brother. That is not dating."

Sakura struggled. "He tolerated it more than the others."

Itachi mumbled something under his breath but Sakura caught it. "He was just trying to make someone jealous, but it didn't work."

Pretending she had missed it, Sakura reached down to collect her things before depositing them all in the correct drawer. "I'm nearly done here, would you like someone to walk you back to the compound, Itachi?" she teased with a sly smile.

Itachi's expression didn't change, but he nodded and then turned to exit the room before she could catch the way the tips of his ears turned red at her words.

She really loved teasing the younger ones.

* * *

AN:/ This was much easier to write than BT which I am working on and should have ready for tomorrow. *fingers crossed*

Finals are finally over! I got A's in all my classes except the one I took a final for yesterday. For how exhausted I feel, I would like to say I'm confident with how I did, but I'm pretty sure I didn't do too well. Now I'm just lighting candles and making small animal sacrifices so that I pass the class. (Don't knock it till you try it.) It's weird, I used to be very particular about my grades, but right now I'm happy just passing. I guess when you get older you just don't give a shit like you used to. Something to look forward to in life.

Something I do give a shit about is spending my summer vacation enjoying freedom till I have to go back in the middle of July (minus my first jury duty). Then I start student teaching and fall off the face of the earth. So yes, I hope to enjoy some writing time later and maybe there will be something worth publishing on FF at the end of it all. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and for wishing me luck with finals! It made me so glad. I hoped you enjoyed Kakashi and Itachi in this chapter. Madara and the Senju brothers make a cameo in the next chapter if it goes as planned, and Gaara will be mentioned.

Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Sakura was not a morning person by nature.

It didn't help that her trip to the Uchiha compound last night ended keeping her up well past midnight and well into the earliest hours of the new day. The memory was making her head throb. For all the stress it gave her, you would think she would remember to avoid the compound unless it was urgent.

The foundation of her frustrations rested with the head of the clan, the freshly reanimated Madara Uchiha.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Itachi had brought up the subject of her hospital work since the pair were weighing the pros and cos of deploying mobil medics during times of low traffic at the hospital when a pair of Uchiha flickered down in front of her. Sakura recognized Itachi's cousin Shisui right away, (he was one of her best ANBU), but not the male beside him. That didn't matter though, since Shisui was the one who spoke first.

"Hokage sama, please help us! We require your assistance at the main house."

"What happened?" Itachi asked, his tone skeptical.

Shsui spared his favorite cousin a sympathetic smile. "Fighting. The Senju brothers came to visit."

Sakura cursed under her breath and sped off, feeling Itachi stiffen beside her as he followed close behind. Shisui and the other Uchiha were quick to follow, but Sakura was quicker.

There were few families that had a relationship as complicated as the Uchiha and the Senju. On the one hand, they were rivals/sometimes enemies. On the other, no one understood the Senju better than the Uchiha and no one understood the Uchiha better than the Senju. If clans were children, the two would be brothers. They worked best together and worst together. If nothing else stressed Sakura for as long as she lived, these two clans would see to it that her peace was short lived. Sometimes she believed they existed to torment her.

Sakura heard the roaring and the shouting before she saw the lights. Turning a corner and launching off the side of a rooftop, she spotted the large estate that was set apart from the rest of the houses. It was lit up and decorated for the soon to be festivals. There was the smell of Sake in the air and she inwardly groaned. The only thing worse than a sober Madara or Hashirama in the same room was a drunk Madara or Hashirama together in the same room.

Landing on the roof above the party room, Sakura glared lightly at Shisui before slipping inside. Itachi made to follow but his cousin held him back.

"What's the meaning of this?" Itachi asked, clearly confused.

"Let the Hokage tend to this matter on her own. It would be better if she had room to move more freely."

"Do you believe I hinder our Hokage's movements?"

Shisui didn't blink as the ice seeped into Itachi's tone. "You hold Sakura sama back, yes. You make yourself her shadow. She will deal better with Madara sama if he doesn't see you sticking to her- especially when _he_ can't."

Itachi turned away, regretfully finding truth in his cousin's words. He had thought he was being secretive about his attentions, but not so much if his best friend was able to pick up on it. Maybe it would be wiser for him to ease off for now, least others begin to suspect.

Itachi turned towards Shisui and nodded. "Very well, I will retire for tonight. But Hokage sama has an early day tomorrow, make sure she gets some rest." And with that, he flickered away.

Shisui waited a moment before approaching the edge of the roof. Peering over the side he couldn't see anything, but judging by the sounds coming from inside, he knew Sakura had not entered the residence. "I talked to him, just like you asked," he whispered harshly.

From in the shadows Sakura hummed. "Thank you Shisui. I appreciate it. I know that wasn't easy for you."

Shisui sighed. "Maybe, maybe not. He really cares for you though."

Sakura felt the corners of her eyes tighten as she fought the urge to glare. "Yes, he does, but that's the issue. Itachi must be a finer Hokage than I. When I'm gone, he can't be devastated."

There was a short breath of silence before Shisui broke it with a nervous chuckle. "You talk as if that's sometime soon. Don't worry about it. By then he'll have grown and gotten over this crush."

There was another pause of silence before Sakura spoke again. "If you say so. Thank you Shisui, you may leave now."

With a firm 'hai' the young Uchiha was off, shooting across the village with his unnamed companion. Sakura made a mental note to remember the second boy's full name the next time they met before slipping down from her hiding spot.

'_Tobi_-wasn't it'?

She wasn't wearing her robes, but when she pulled back the double doors, slamming them against their stoppers with a loud smack, the imagery was no less dynamic. The four main occupants of the room froze where they were. Izuna looked ready to cry with his hands in his hair as his brother stood atop one of the tables with a sake bottle raised above his head. Hashirama had one foot on the table, but was trying to pull back his brother Tobirama from meeting Madara on the table. Tobirama also held a sake bottle aloft. A broken table and pair of shattered vases spoke of the turbulence she had missed. There were a few holes in the rice slides and even a fist sized one in the plaster of the wall.

Inwardly she simmered.

"What. The. Hell." Sakura seethed, making sure they didn't mistake her statement as a question. She wasn't really angry, but she needed to act it if they were going to take her seriously. "You idiots are grown men yet you act like children. I can hear you all throughout the compound! Do you have any respect for the rest of the inhabitants who may or may not be trying to sleep? I thought I was going to have to lecture a couple of genin, not adults."

Izuna sniffed, tears of happiness reaching his eyes. "Sakura chan," he breathed.

Izuna made a move to reach for her but Madara was faster. Dropping his sake bottle onto Tobirama's face, the eldest Uchiha flicker stepped across the room and tackled the pink haired woman with a giant hug, nearly sending her off her feet, but she had braced, anticipating his attack.

"Waaa! You came to see me!"

Sakura groaned, punching the Uchiha on the head, getting him to release her. "Baka! Did you not hear a word of what I just said? Also, I'm your Hokage, treat me with more respect. Don't think you can just invade my bubble whenever you want?"

Madara pouted, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "Ah, my love is so cold. Are you angry because I don't visit enough? I'm sorry Sakura chan, but Itachi never lets me make appointments with you!"

"That's because I'm busy with important things. I don't have time for social calls."

"I am an important thing thought! I'm the head of the most powerful clan in all of Leaf, who else would have more right to talk to you about things than myself?"

"Oi, who's head of the most powerful clan in Leaf?" Tobirama demanded, struggling against the hold of his brother. His normally calm and serene face was a shade or two redder from the alcohol he had a low tolerance for. Sakura could tell he had several drinks and was close to his limit. It was rare for Tobirama to yell.

"Shut up, the lot of you. Who's brilliant idea was it for you to get together in the first place? I feel like someone needs to be blamed at this point."

Everyone pointed to Madara except for Madara who pointed away form himself at the Senju brothers. Sakura blinked, her attention back on Madara.

"Why?"

The dark haired Uchiha had enough common sense to hang his head. "I was bored! I wanted to talk to someone without having to worry about them trembling in fear of offending me or scaring me. It's lonely at the top, you know?"

'He acts like such a baby sometimes!'

His puppy dog tears almost made her feel like a bad person for hitting and yelling at him. She glanced to Tobirama and his brother for confirmation. Hashirama coughed into his fist before nodding. "That is correct. The Uchiha brothers invited us here for that reason and we…accepted."

"For the same reason?"

Hashirama nodded to Sakura. "Yes, for that same reason."

Sakura groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. It wasn't like she couldn't understand. On the contrary, she understood a little too well how stir crazy they could feel. In addition to being famous men of bravery from legend, they were dead.

People got a hoot out of the fact that their first three Hokage stayed around even after the death of the Necromancer during the war. It was really bad when they first got back and everyone wanted to touch the dead men and feel how alive they were. So, Sakura decided they should stay away from the main parts of the village for a while-a decision they all fully agreed with. It was years later and they still weren't comfortable with the village people's reactions. Godhood was something no one desired after so much war.

There were only a handful of individuals who were brave or foolish enough to speak familiarly with the once dead men, and of those few, ever fewer chose to spend extended amounts of time with them. The Uchiha clan thought they were being polite and showing reverence, but their kindness felt cold. It wasn't much different for Sakura, who was still revered as some awesome kami among groups of the villagers. Hero worship was a lonely thing.

Rubbing her palms into her eyes, Sakura shook Madara off her leg and crossed the room to sit down next to Izuna. He smiled in appreciation over at her making her blush. (He was cute.)

"Just…don't be too loud. I don't want to have to deal with complaints in the morning."

"You won't, the Uchiha keep to themselves enough for that. If they have an issue, they work it out before bothering someone else with it," Hashirama gruffly stated, sitting down across from Sakura and reaching for his own cup of sake to sip from.

"That's very kind of you, Hashirama an," Izuna said with a slight nod.

Madara chuckled before sitting down next to Sakura, sandwiching her between him and his brother. Tobirama settled himself down next to his brother across the table from Madara and Sakura.

Feeling their eyes on her form, Sakura reached for a sake cup that had belonged to someone else before tipping it back and swallowing the burning liquid. "I'm not staying, I'm just going to make sure you don't kill each other and then I'll leave."

"But we never _see_ you."

"Then make an appointment with Itachi, you know how to, Madara."

The eldest Uchiha huffed, making a face. "That brat is selectively cruel to his own ancestor. I don't understand how you can't see it, Sakura chan."

She rolled her eyes. "Itachi is a good subordinate and a splendid ninja. The Uchiha clan should be proud."

Izuna laughed, pouring another cup for her. "We are, brother is just jealous and hides it poorly. Have you been very busy, Sakura san? I heard Sasuke kun left you with his genin team."

"Yeah, he's lucky they're such well behaved kids. If they were brats like he and Naruto were at that age I think I would have quit and immigrated to the land of tea."

Hashirama made an appreciative sound deep in his throat. "They do have excellent tea."

"And spas," added Tobirama. "It's an ideal resort location. You should take some time off for yourself and visit-least you really do snap and end up having to immigrate in the middle of the night."

Madara scooted closer to Sakura, opening his mouth. "Not happening-."

"You said Sasuke's team was adequate?" Izuna asked, interrupting his brother's monolog before it could begin. Madara glared, but it was short lived on account of the love he had for his brother.

Sakura nodded, sipping again. "I enjoy working with the younger nin. I think if things had been different, I would have liked to take on my own team."

Tobirama nodded. "Being Hokage hinders one from pursuing seemingly lesser endeavors. At least that is how the council sees it now. I remember it was different back when brother and I were in power."

Sakura stared across the table at the fair skinned Senju brother. His expressions were normally guarded and cold at first glance, but the sake had loosed his feelings enough so that the showed through. Sakura saw his frustration manifest between his eyes with the subtle wrinkling of skin and the tightening of an already strong jaw. She always thought he was a handsome man, but he was especially attractive when he let his feelings show.

"Y-yes, things have changed." She managed to make out, looking down into the liquid of her drink.

"How are they behaving? Obit isn't giving you too much grief, is he? Sasuke had issues with the boy's levels of energy," Izuna laughed. Madara chuckled in agreement.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh please, the kids are precious. Sasuke was just being a princess about it. I haven't had any trouble with any of them."

"Who else is on your team?" Tobirama asked.

Sakura recited the names from memory, watching as the older male nodded in acknowledgment. The Senju's eyes lit up when she mentioned Kakashi Hatake.

"I remember Sakumo when he was a child. I heard his son was nothing like him, though. Sakumo was an easy going kid, but Kakashi sounded to be a bit more…"

"Biting, sarcastic, apathetic to the sufferings of others?" Hashirama listed off.

Madara nodded from beside Sakura. "That sounds like what Sasuke shared. He said the kid gave him tons of sass and was arrogant."

"That's not Kakashi," Sakura laughed. "I don't know who you're talking about but he's a doll to train with and perfectly polite. A bit quiet, maybe, but he's good and decent. He makes a fine ninja."

Madara made a face. "Are we talking about the same kid here? That brat has a reputation."

"You're being foolish. He's perfectly pleasant, says please and thank you, and always addresses me with honest respect, not just lip service, and he was like that from the first time I met him."

"He just likes Sakura chan, that's why he's polite and obedient around you," Izuna teased. From beside her Sakura could feel Madara choke a bit on his sake. Izuna went on. "But it's no wonder. He's young and and at that age when hormones start to get away from him. He's bound to develop a crush on a beautiful and cheerful sensei when compared to Sasuke kun."

Tobirama snickered to himself. "Especially when compared to Sasuke."

Hashirama nodded. "Makes sense."

Madara pouted. "That's silly, he's way too young."

Sakura giggled. "Aw, I think it's cute. I remember being that age and having crushes on some of my teachers too. I think it's only natural." Izuna and Hashirama both nodded in agreement.

"Who did you have a crush on?" Madara asked quickly.

Sakura tipped back her drink, letting it burn all the way down before stretching her lips into a mischievous smile. "Not telling."

Madara had a hard time leaving her alone after that.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Jumping down from the rooftops, Sakura landed with the grace of a cat between two of her three students. Rin and Kakashi stiffened and turned, but relaxed once they recognized her. Smiling Sakura held up two fingers. "Yo."

"Sakura sensei!" Obito screamed, running up to greet them from afar. He was panting heavily when he stopped right in front of them. "Sorry, I overslept."

Sakura reached out to ruffle his hair. "Well you're here now. Would you like to hear what your D class mission is?" When all three nodded she continued. "The hunting and tracking squad requested some help training their newest members. Their job is different. For this mission you are to act as fugitives. Starting from this training site, you're going to have to try and make your way to the Forest of Death at the opposite end of the village without them catching you. It will not be easy, but you are allowed to use any diversionary tactics you so chose, provided no harm comes to the villagers and/or property of the village."

"Any questions?"

Rin raised her hand. "Who is tracking us?"

"You don't know. In the field, it's often true that you have no idea who may or may not be tracking you. This mission will require you to be alert and open to any possibility. For all you know, it could be me tracking you."

Obito raised his hand. "Are you not coming with us?"

"Only to observe. I want to see how well you can do this on your own without instruction."

Rin and Obito nodded. Just when she was about to dismiss them Kakashi raised his hand, almost tentatively before dropping it again. Sakura blinked.

"Did you have a question, Kakashi?"

The Hatake heir shook his head and looked away. "No, it's nothing. Never mind."

With the introductions over, Sakura sent them off and hung back to observe from the shadows.

Her team did well, better than expected. She saw they really pushed themselves to not only get from point A to point B, but they were all motivated to stay stealthy and avoid detection if at all possible. It took them longer-almost all day-but they had completed nearly eighty precent of the journey before one of the older tracker nin finally managed to catch their scent and lock on.

Sakura was proud to see how quickly Kakashi and his team reacted, dropping their disguises and kicking it into high gear to reach the Forest of Death. It was a game of speed from then on, and Kakashi was the wind. Obito and Rin were no slackers, but it was clear that of the three of them, Kakashi was fastest. Still, he never left his team behind. He held himself back and kept them on his flanks.

When one of the tracker nin nearly caught Rin in a net, Kakshi doubled back to destroy the net and carry Rin out of the way before dropping her to run again. Obito used a diversionary tactic and held the trackers off for only a few minutes before rejoining his friends. They were nearly at the gates when the oldest of the trackers finally managed to catch Obito by the ankle and tag him with a card that disqualified him from the game. Rin turned to cry out and she as caught as well, leaving Kakashi to run the rest of the way on his own. He hesitated, though, and that's what cost him.

Sakura dropped down to get a better look, knowing what I had been that she saw. Kakashi had let himself get caught. He could have made it if he wanted to, but he wouldn't leave his friends.

"You are truly his son, aren't you?" Sakura whispered to herself in pride.

When she ran to rejoin them, they all shared the same look of disappointment, though Obito's was the worst. Sakura made sure to hug him first. "You were splendid. I was so proud of all of you."

"But we didn't reach the gates," Rin sighed, looking at the Forest of Death that was nearly within reach. "And we were so close."

"Yes, but you displayed skill and ingenuity when faced with enemies grades above you. There were three genin and two chunin plus a retired jonin tracking you. The two older ones had far more experience in the field than any of you, so I don't want you getting beat up over it. You did well. Right now I want you to speak with the tracker nin and together we're going to discuss how to improve. Sound like a plan?"

Two of the three nodded and got up to leave but Sakura held Kakashi back. "Hey, don't look so glum, you did the right thing."

"It's what my father would have done."

Sakura's eyes widened at the nearly bitter tone. Kakashi sounded almost like he regretted his was the look his eyes had to them, they were bitter eyes. "And it's what anyone _should_ do. Don't see it as a failure. We are ninja, and we die for missions, but our lives are still precious. If you thought you could save your friends, I want you to always try. Don't loose that part of you."

Kakashi nodded, swallowing. "Does this mean we still get to go on the mission tomorrow?"

"Yes."

He perked up and finally looked her in the eye, his bitterness gone. "Can you tell me a little bit about it?"

Sakura paused for a moment to consider this. "I suppose. We are escorting two rough nin who seek asylum. They are sensei and student. The boy's name is Zabuza Momochi and his instructor's name is Haku Yuki."

Kakashi paused, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "I've heard of that child. He massacred his entire graduating class."

Sakura made a face. "You shouldn't know that. The massacre of mist is sensitive information that isn't commonly known. Who told you that?"

He looked away, but answered after a moment of hesitation. "…Sasuke sensei. It was in relation to a topic we were discussing, so I don't think he meant to leak secrets…"

"Ah," Sakura bent down so that she was the one looking up at the younger boy. "The others don't know do they?" Kakashi shook his head. "Good, it should stay that way. Please keep this to yourself, Kakashi kun. I don't want you to think poorly of someone you haven't already met. From what I've read, he is a distraught child. I'm hoping we can help him here in the village."

Kakashi felt irritated in the back of his mind. "Like the Kazekage?"

There were stories about how bloody and ruthless the Kage of the Land of Wind had been before growing close with Sakura and Naruto. Through bonds of friendship, and maybe more, Sakura had helped the demon from Suna regain his lost humanity. Not to say that wasn't a good thing, but it was common rumor that Gaara was sweet on Sakura, and Kakashi didn't like the possibility of that happening again with anyone else.

Sakura didn't seem to pick up on his darker thoughts, since she smiled and nodded. "Yes, just like Gaara kun. People aren't always monsters, even if that's what it looks like to the rest of the world."

Still smiling, she reached out to ruffle his hair and rejoin Rin and Obito as they talked with the oolder tracker nin.

Kakashi reached up to brush back down the spot where Sakura had messed up his hair. Normally he disliked it when his father did the same, but with Sakura it was pleasant. He liked imaging her hands in his hair, her fingertips running down his scalp. It made his face burn.

What monster wouldn't become human for such a privilege?

* * *

AN:/ Waned to write more and get more finished, but there is this silly stomach bug going around and I've been having trouble keeping food down and staying awake. It sucks, but I'm glad it happened after I finished with school, so that I can spend a whole day at home resting. Fingers crossed this is just a two day thing. I don't like not being able to eat.

A note on the story, yes, Zabuza and Haku are showing up. I had the image in my mind of a grumpy child Zabuza with surly bed head and an attitude fighting with Kakashi and I couldn't resist. They make good rivals, I would think. There is some mention of Gaara in this chapter, a bit with Shisui and Itachi, plus the big four drinking with Sakura. I like my version of Madara better than the manga's.

Hopefully I have another oneshot coming out soon. Something with Sasori and the Akatsuki. That should be done before June 1is. I'm also writing other things, but I don't know if they are going anywhere. We shall see.

Please review! Thanks!


End file.
